nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Hannah HotPocket
Hannah Hotpocket is role played by vivianaisokay and is the sister of Carmella Corset and Jupiter Adams. Personality Hannah like her sisters has a bit of a flirty personality. However, unlike her sisters, she's not too forward in her approach alone. With her siblings she's a little more vocally confident. She gets nervous sometimes when under pressure, such as when she was being intimidated by [[Gunn Seffora Devereaux|'Gunn Seffora Devereaux']]'s friend/employee ([[Zee Mathers|'Zee Mathers']]) at Vanilla when hired. Overall, she is pretty easy going and friendly- albeit a little awkward sometimes. Presumably, she doesn't want to get involved in crime and wants to avoid going to jail as much as possible. Holding some interest in becoming a therapist and even briefly mentions about becoming a stripper. Although, It's undecided if she actually wants to become one. Background Information Back in her old city, she graduated her high school and had been living a pretty laid-back lifestyle. She often had thoughts of going into a nursing school, thus getting her EMT training, but decided not to pursue the idea; finding that it was too much for her. She liked the idea of getting involved in psychology during university in order to become a therapist, though ultimately she was unsure of what to do. She instead came to Los Santos with her sister [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Carmella_Corset Carmella] and became a Professional Cuddler; ''regularly posting ads in the yellow pages. Relationships Carmella Corset She is Hannah's younger sister and best friend, she came to Los Santos with her older sister Hannah. Freya Manning They met through '''Freya's' husband [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Mr._Wang_Chang Mr. Wang Chang] who called in on Hannah's ad in the yellow pages and originally threatened to knife her at first out of jealously. Though, after having a meet up with her and the Chang Gang during a Fight Match event, Freya seemed to be a little more friendlier towards Hannah. Gunn Seffora Hannah met Gunn at Zee's establishment and was soon hired under her and her partner temporarily to work as a Bottle Girl at the Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club for a Drag Queen/King Party. Zee Mathers She met Zee at her diner during her first few days in town. Zee was training her after Hannah was hired at the time and Hannah seems a bit intimidated by her, however they keep in contact with each other and remain on friendly terms. Jupiter Adams Jupiter is Hannah's adoptive sister, she isn't really as close to her as her younger sister Carmella, but they are on friendly terms. She got them into trouble with [[Al Saab|'Al' Saab]] when she stole his vehicle (she quickly abandoned it due to the fuel being low and went into hiding.) Freya's Knife A knife was given to Hannah by Freya as a gift during a Fight Match event, although it was soon stolen from her due to a series of very unfortunate events involving [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Al_Saab Al Saab] and his stolen car. Working for Gunn She was hired to work as a BottleGirl temporally for Gunn at the Vanilla Unicorn, but it was presumably cancelled. The Stolen Vehicle It begun when Jupiter, Carmella and Hannah met up for a night out, Hannah placed her usual ad on the yellow pages for cuddling for her and her sisters' business. It was then they were called up soon after by a mysterious man by the name of [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Al_Saab Al Saab], who wanted to meet up with them, because he was feeling lonely. Hannah accidentally gave him the wrong address at the start. Eventually, he called them back to meet up at a proper location, not long after greeting they got into Saab's vehicle to head off to a location where he proceeds to leave his car to go make a call. The sisters were suspicious about this and were having doubts about waiting for him. Thus, Jupiter wired his car and they drove off, leaving him behind to call for his friend [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Nino_Chavez Nino Chavez] to come pick him up. They were then briefly chased by Nino as Saab was making threats towards them over Hannah's phone to return his car back to him-- which Jupiter refused unless he gave them their payment. They soon came to an agreement to meet up for their payment and Jupiter hid with Saab's car while Carmella and Hannah dealt with talking to him-- which he then shows up with the cops about his stolen car. They went to go find it along with Jupiter who refused to leave the car, believing he wanted to take advantage of Hannah, and ended up driving away with it (This, however, made the situation ''worse) and escaping the cops. Hannah and Carmella were eventually let go as they walked to a clothing shop. Unfortunately, that wasn't the last Hannah had seen of them. After Carmella left, her sister was contacted by another mysterious man for her cuddling service ad. She didn't think much about it, figuring that it was just another customer, so she left to go meet up with him on a boat in the middle of the ocean. This turned out to be a set up planned by Saab to teach her and her sisters a lesson from messing with them, even if Hannah had no idea what he was talking about as she was just trying to do her job and didn't think Jupiter would run off with the car. She never thought in her wildest dreams she would be in this situation right now. Nino had convinced Saab into letting her go and preventing any violence from happening as he believed she was innocent. Hannah told them that she will talk to Jupiter about the car when she sees her again and 'Nino '''gives their contact number to her and he asked her to keep in touch if she hears any word from '''Jupiter; w'ho seem to be laying low for now. Category:Female